


You're Beautiful

by Alexthewolf



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blood, Dubious Consent, Eventual Happy Ending, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Restraints, Sex, Wedding, slight stockholm syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexthewolf/pseuds/Alexthewolf
Summary: After Jeremy Blaire forces Waylon Park to endure the tests of the Morphogenic Engine for several hours, he gets free with help from The Walrider. He quickly makes his way through Mount Massive Asylum to try and get free but instead finds himself in a position that could keep him there forever.





	1. The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I am actually posting a fanfic on this website and am surprised it’s an Outlast one and not a Teen Wolf one. I’ve got so many of those as WIPs. I seem to never have the time to work on stuff nowadays. >.>"
> 
> But anyway. So in this first chapter I took a lot of canon scenes from the game like leading up to when Waylon gets caught by Eddie. But the chapters after aren’t going to contain any canon scenes from the game. Plus I’ve tacked on like 12 plus hours onto the game. Like that was the one thing that always got me about Outlast. In a matter of a few hours, Eddie had mutilated hundreds of men and strung them up and had even made a name for himself that the prisoners were spreading about. So to make it a bit more believable, I’ve made it where like it’s a whole day at least before Waylon meets Eddie.
> 
> I hope you like it though! ;3; Comments and kudos are appreciated!!

Run. That’s all Waylon could think. He had to get out of the Asylum. Everything had gone to hell and all the patients were out. He had somehow escaped from a psycho cannibal with a saw but now he was running from a large, bloody patient that had a smile gag on his face to keep his teeth visible. He had been running for so long now that his feet were starting to ache. The continuing calls of the word ‘Piggy’ and ‘Little Pig’ told him he couldn’t stop just yet. He had to find a place to hide. He needed to catch his breath. He looked around frantically before turning down a dark corridor. Gripping his camera tightly, he lifted it and looked around with it’s night vision setting. He paused at a door as he tried to open it. All it did was loudly rattle in it’s frame. He cursed under his breath before starting to run again as he saw a large shadow come down the hall he had just been in. He had to find a hiding place. He just had to. Doing one more scan of the hallway, he saw a door ajar down the corridor. He broke into a sprint again and used his body weight to push it open. It made a loud creak as it opened, his body making a heavy thud sound at the impact. Heavy footsteps sounded behind him immediately. He slipped through the gap in the door before he jogged deeper into the room and looked around through his camera. It only took him a couple scans around to spot a desk. Without a second thought, he dove behind it. He closed his camera and held his breath as the door to the room was fully busted off it’s hinges by the large patient. 

“Here Piggy, Piggy. I know you’re in here, Little Pig. I can smell you..” The patient ground out. 

Waylon reached up and covered his mouth to soften his breathing that much more as the patient moved around the room. The only sounds that filled the room for the next several minutes were heavy footsteps, wheezy breathing, and the clink of chains. Finally. Finally! The patient left the room. Waylon let out a breath and slumped behind the desk. He was safe for the moment. Or at least that’s how it felt. He pulled out the notepad from his jumpsuit and used his camera to quickly scribble a message down to his wife. He stayed in that room for a while after that. He couldn’t run anymore with the way his bare feet were aching. He was forced to rest it seemed. He didn’t really know how much time had passed. He must have dozed off because when he woke, he could see a bit of sunlight gleaming through a crack in the boards over the window above the desk. He shifted and heard his joints click as he stood. He used his camera to glance around the room and luckily saw no one. This was his chance to move. He stayed quiet this time as he moved. He crept out of the room and down the halls taking some stairs and vents in his search for an exit. He even found an open window at one point and got outside. But he ended up just being led back inside by several locked gates. The Asylum was strangely quiet now and it honestly freaked him out. He liked it better when something was chasing him. He at least knew where the thing trying to kill him was. It wasn't until he was blindly trying to find an exit and crashed through a roof that he paused and let himself take a break. It looked to him like he was in some attic. Everything around him was wooden instead of concrete like in the main bit of the Asylum. He looked around using the nightvision of his camera and stiffened when he thought he saw movement. He didn’t move for several seconds before the beeping of his camera snapped him back to reality. 

“Shush! I get it. They’re crappy batteries.” He hissed to the camera as he quickly changed the batteries.

The silence in the room was suddenly filled but it wasn’t just filled by his voice. There was somebody else in the area with him. It actually sounded like a couple somebody’s. He wasted no time getting a move on despite the limp the fall had left him with. As he jogged, he picked up on a few things the people in the area were saying. But they made no sense. Gluskin? Gift for the Groom? 

His heart leapt into his throat when he heard a female voice suddenly cry out “There he is! What do you think?”

Waylon broke into a full out run in a split second. He barely heard the other person respond to the question as he ran around shelves and climbed over walls. He felt he was being pursued but everytime he looked back, he saw no one. He let his feet guide him and eventually he was being carried down a staircase. His confusion returned when he heard the people start talking about a bride coming. He let himself pause on it slightly before he kept running. His feet were starting to hurt again. They really were. So he dared to slow some once he entered a large room. He could see moonlight coming through windows on the far side of it. Had that much time passed already? He sighed some and took a moment to get acquainted with his surroundings. There were tables scattered about the room with sewing machines on each one. On closer inspection he found a thick layer of dust coating them all. They must have been sitting there for a long time. He simply walked around the room some as he felt he wasn’t in danger anymore. He decided to let himself explore a bit more while he had the chance. After a little bit of exploring, his camera started beeping again. He needed to find a well lit area soon. He was running out of batteries. He leisurely changed out the batteries as he rounded a corner that had light coming from the room on the other side of it. He looked up once in the room and his feet halted and suddenly his stomach was upside down. The color drained from him at the sight in front of him. It was a gruesome scene. There was a naked man positioned on a sheet covered table so his legs were open, another man standing next to the table but he was headless. The sheet the one man was on was soaked with blood. His body had been altered. Mutilated to make it look like. Like he was giving birth?

“Oh fuck…” Waylon groaned, lifting a hand to his mouth to keep from throwing up as he rushed by the scene. 

The images and stench followed him even once he left the scene. With all the gore he had seen thanks to recent events, he thought he was immune to it almost. That last scene proved that thought wrong though. He slowly made his way through the next room. It was just like the other large room. Tables and sewing machine’s everywhere. He scanned the room with his camera and some relief washed over him when he saw a set of doors. He ran to them and immediately grabbed the handles to open them but all they did was rattle. He let out a tiresome breath before suddenly there was a voice.

“Darling.” Came a sing song voice. 

His gaze snapped to the narrow window in the door and came face to face with somebody he presumed was dead. It was the guy from before. The one he watched the scientists hook up to that machine. A startled yelp came from him as he stumbled back and eventually landed on his butt, his camera tumbling from his grasp. He immediately went to frantically searching for it, feeling like Velma from the Scooby Doo show his kids watch. It only took a second and his hands connected with the recording device. He lifted it and looked through the lense back at the door to see an empty window. A brief thought of questioning where the man went crossed his mind before it was answered for him. 

“Did I frighten you? I’m awfully sorry. I didn’t mean to.” Came the man’s voice. 

He would have answered the man with some sarcastic comment if he knew the man wouldn’t kill him. But he definitely would. So he quietly crept back into the shadows as the man kept talking. 

“We’ve met before haven’t we? I know I’ve seen your face.” The man commented, soon adding “Maybe...just before I woke up. Though it seems like a dream now, being here with you. Let me fill you up. You don't have to be alone anymore. You could make me whole. I could fill that emptiness inside of you.”

Waylon paused in his moving and felt his blood chill at the words. Fill him up? Like hell that was happening. It seemed the thought was so strong his mouth wanted to express it verbally.

“Like hell that’s happening.” He blurted. 

His hands clapped over his mouth the second the words had left it but it was too late. His location was given away. He was no longer hidden in the darkness as he heard the man approach him. 

“There you are Darling.” The man hummed.

Waylon stood and quickly broke into a run again. He wasn’t surprised when the man chased after him. The man seemed to be going slow though. And it made Waylon’s skin crawl. It felt like he was being hunted. He ran as fast as he could and soon lost sight of the man. So he slowed slightly so he was quieter.

“When I was a boy my mother often said to me, get married son and see how happy you will be. I have looked all over, but no girlie can I find, who seems to be just like the little girl I have in mind. I will have to look around until the right one I have found.” Came the man’s voice.

He was singing. And it seemed to resonate everywhere. It brought Waylon to a halt. He didn’t know where to go. Well. He never really knew where to go but he definitely didn’t know where to go this time. He couldn’t just run. That would risk running into the guy. So he moved to the nearest bookshelf and settled in it’s shadow. He needed to calm down and think. If he wasn’t thinking straight, he’d get killed for sure. So he took a moment for himself. He thought over who he was dealing with. He had read over this guy’s file. His name was Eddie Gluskin, wasn’t it? Yeah. That was it. He focused more on the information he had learned of the patient in the short period of time he had known him. The more he sat there thinking though, the more his chest ached. He honestly felt bad for this guy because of everything he had been through. Being sexually abused, turned into a murderer, sent to an Asylum, experimented on, and left to rot in his own insanity. The guy had been through hell. Now the only sane part of his brain left was telling him what any normal man's brain would be telling them. Get a wife. Be a father. Have a family. Waylon sighed as he rested his head back on the shelf behind it, his head spinning with thoughts. He was yanked back to the present though when he heard the man, Eddie, enter the room he was in. 

“Darling, where are you?” Eddie called. 

Waylon stuck to the shadows as he slowly started to crawl away.

“Darling you could be so beautiful. We could be a family. I just want you to have my baby.” Eddie said as he searched the room. 

Waylon scanned his camera around in the shadows and spotted a door. He swallowed once and prepared to run before bolting for the door. He reached it in only a couple strides.

“Darling! Where are you running off to?!” Eddie exclaimed in a sad tone.

Waylon ignored him and shoved a small metal shelf out from in front of the door before slipping out of the room. A hiss came from him when he felt a blade cut across his back.

“Come back here!” Eddie shouted.

Waylon just ran faster and spotted an open elevator shaft and a ladder inside it. Safety. He leaped into the shaft and grabbed onto the ladder without any hesitation. A brief moment of relief filled him and then one of the metal bars under his feet gave out. He scrambled slightly before feeling another bar give out. He started to climb towards an open vent above thinking he could escape from the collapsing ladder but the bar he was holding onto gave out and the ladder crumbled. He let out a yell as he plummeted. The next thing he knew, he landed on something cold and solid. It was the top of the elevator car. It took him a second before he felt pain eating away at his right leg. He let out a shout before sitting up. His ears rung and the world spun as he looked to his right leg. A jagged piece of metal was sticking out of his shin. He groaned some but quickly yanked the metal chunk out of his shin with another shout. He had to keep moving.

Up above he could hear Eddie cry “Oh god. Oh god, are you okay? Tell me you're okay.”

Waylon started to answer, the action scaring him because why would he want to answer, but almost immediately Eddie was talking again.

“Why would you do something like that to yourself?” He asked before accusing “You'd rather...rather die than be with me?” 

Waylon blinked at the question. A sick feeling twisted in his gut when he realized he wanted to answer ‘no’. That he’d rather be with Eddie than die. But once more Eddie kept talking after a short pause.

“Then die.” He muttered in rage.

Waylon watched him disappear before he shakily stood. He groaned and hopped on one foot slightly as the pain in his right foot was too much. A startled breath came from him when the elevator suddenly started to lift him. 

“No...no, no, no..” He frantically thought as he tried to find an exit so he could get away from Eddie.

He really needed to make up his mind. Did he want to risk being with Eddie or not? He shook his head to get himself focused. He obviously still wanted to attempt to escape if he had started to panic so much at the elevator lifting. He looked around a little more and saw that the floor just above him had the elevator doors open. So he waited until the floor was at his knees before climbing off the elevator. 

“What have you...? Ha. Then we continue.” Eddie hummed in a slight growl from the floor above. 

Waylon looked around a good couple seconds before he quickly limped down a hall. A quick glance back revealed a blood trail behind him. He was literally leaving a breadcrumb trail for Eddie. He grunted and gasped as he moved faster. Hiding wasn’t an option. He had to escape. He wandered around slightly and passed several mannequins that had what looked to be wedding dresses on them. He ignored them as best he could and continued to limp around for an exit. He eventually followed a path shaped by randomly strewn shelves and boxes but came to a dead end.

“Fuck. Fuckity, fuck, fucking, fuck!! Where the hell do I go?!” He cussed wildly in a mumble as he looked around through his camera which was now beeping again and on it’s last sliver of life. 

In the last moment of his camera working, he saw a door. He hobbled over to it feeling some success as it was the only door he could see. It had to be open. But much to his disappointment. It was locked. 

Shaking the door quite violently, he exclaimed “Come on! Open up!!” 

Waylon shook the door a bit more before stilling when he felt a presence behind him. It was Eddie.

“You’ll be the only thing opening up tonight, Darling.” Eddie purred.

Before Waylon could even do anything, he felt a cloth get pressed over his mouth. He struggled a bit but was held firmly by Eddie, who honestly towered over him. His struggling began to become sluggish after a couple moments though and the faintly lit door in front of him got blurry.

“That’s it, Darling. Sleep. Get some rest..” Eddie hummed.

Waylon’s mind fought another moment before he fell limp in Eddie’s arms and everything went black.


	2. Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Another chapter for you guys.
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated! ^-^

When Waylon woke, he woke to the sound of screaming. His head was throbbing and he felt a bit dizzy as he looked around. He was laying on his back. He shifted slightly to sit up but found he couldn’t. He was bound to a table by rope. He tugged against his binds and hissed as the rope felt like sandpaper on his skin. He stiffened a little when another scream ripped from the other side of the room. His vision faded a little in his struggle to turn his head but eventually was able to turn it. He could see another table with a large pool of blood under it. There was a sheet hanging between him and the table though so he could only see the legs of someone laying on it. The legs looked like they belonged to a guy. There was silence a moment before he could hear the wet slice of flesh and a blood curdling scream.

“I know it is hard but you need to try and endure this.” Came Eddie’s voice. 

Waylon watched a moment before seeing Eddie move to the end of the table and open the person’s legs. 

“No...please..no!” A man suddenly cried.

It _was_ a man on the table. Waylon didn’t really understand what was going on but soon he realized what the man was yelling out. He felt his stomach twist as Eddie thrust the large knife in his hand between the guys legs. A loud cry of pain instantly came from the man. 

“I know it hurts but please make an effort.” Eddie said as he carved the knife deeper, the man yelling out more. “You are bleeding too much, Darling. Try to stop please.” He then added but with some strain in his voice. 

Waylon could only watch as Eddie carved the man up more. But after about ten minutes, Eddie had grown tired of the man. 

“That’s it. You’ve obviously given up. You’re just a hunk of ugly flesh. You’ve completely given up on love.” Eddie angrily exclaimed. 

Waylon watched Eddie disappear back behind the sheet when he was done with his sentence. Only the man’s whimpering filled the room. Then Waylon heard the clank of Eddie’s knife getting set down.

“You’re not even worth getting hung up. You simply deserve to die. Just leaving me like the rest of them.” Eddie spat.

Wet coughing instantly came from the other side of the sheet. Waylon saw the man’s legs jerk weakly on the table when the sounds started. He wanted to help the guy but he was tied down. Some gurgling mixed with the coughing before things went quiet and the man went still. Waylon swallowed and looked to the ceiling. He had to get away or else he was gonna be the next one to die. He started struggling and jerking before noticing something he should have noticed in the beginning. Sitting up some, he saw he was completely naked. His struggling grew anew at the realization. He wasn’t gonna be the next one to be killed. He was gonna be the next one to get mutilated. He fought against the burning ropes but froze and paled when he suddenly heard Eddie’s voice.

“Oh you’re awake, Darling! How wonderful!” Eddie exclaimed in a happy tone as he walked over, a skip in his step. “I hope the show wasn’t too boring. Some people just give up on love too soon.” He added.

Waylon watched Eddie with fearful eyes as he came and stopped next to him.

“You won’t give up so easily though will you, Darling?” Eddie asked.

Waylon didn’t know if Eddie wanted an actually answer or not so he just stayed quiet. It seemed that’s what Eddie wanted because he just smiled and pulled something over to the table. Waylon strained to see what it was but eventually could see a bit of the thing he brought over. It was a tray table of knives. None of them were clean and they looked very unsanitary. 

“You’re going to be so beautiful, Darling. You have such amazing bone structure.” Eddie hummed as he reached down and stroked Waylon’s inner thighs.

Waylon wanted to close them but the posts on the corners of the table kept him spread eagle. 

“Just a few snips here and there. Add a bit of flesh. Get rid of the...vulgar..bits.” Eddie described. 

Waylon paled when he saw Eddie motion to his crotch when he said ‘vulgar bits’. He was...no he wasn’t. He couldn’t possibly be doing that. Waylon closed his eyes and pressed his head back against the table as he tried to keep calm but was slowly failing.

“It’s going to be alright Darling. I’ll make it as quick as I can.” Eddie assured before lightly stroking Waylon’s inner thigh again. Waylon felt his legs tremble as he tried to close them but yet again he couldn’t from his binds, Eddie murmuring “The saw would be so much quicker but..your skin is just too perfect. I can’t simply open you up in one quick go. It deserves the best treatment.”

Waylon couldn’t let this happen. He had to figure out a way to get free. If he didn’t get free, he was gonna get turned into a woman. Well in Eddie’s eyes at least. In reality he’d basically be killing him. Either he’d bleed out or he’d get an infection from the filthy knives Eddie was fixing to use. He racked his brain for a plan to get free but he was yanked back to reality when he felt a sharp object get pressed to the base of his dick. He gasped and jerked in panic at the thought of it being a knife.

“Now hold still, Darling. I need to know right where to cut.” Eddie gently chastised. 

Waylon looked down to see what Eddie was doing and saw he had a pen and was drawing dotted lines around his ‘vulgar bits’ like some fucking surgeon. 

“P-Please..don’t do this.” Waylon suddenly pleaded, soft trembles now starting to quake his body.

Eddie affectionately rubbed Waylon’s thigh as he assured “Shush now. It’s alright. You’re going to be fine. Just need to make a soft place to welcome my seed.”

Waylon felt his stomach twist at the words. Not only was he going to get mutilated but then get raped right afterward. This was sick. He was definitely going to get an infection and die if things continued. 

“I-I don’t want this..” Waylon shakily said with a soft gasp.

“I know this is hard, Darling. But you’re going to have to endure it. Just think about our children.” Eddie mumbled, picking up a knife.

Waylon felt his panic rise at the sight of Eddie lifting the knife. The knife that was already covered in somebody else’s blood. The knife that was going to end up killing him. He tugged against the binds and tried to struggle but Eddie just held his waist down.

“Pl-Please! Stop! I don’t w-want this! Please!” He frantically cried in panic as tears stung his eyes in desperation. 

Eddie just ignored him as he moved around, grabbing his ‘vulgar bits’ and adjusting the knife in his hand. Waylon’s breath came quick and he started trembling even more as he felt a panic attack grip him. He hadn’t had one in years but he knew exactly what it felt like. He choked on his shaking breath when he felt the press of the knife to his skin and the first trickle of blood that sent his skin crawling and sour pain burning up his spine. This was his last chance.

“I-I’ll leave you too if you do this!!” He cried out in a last attempt to save his life. 

Waylon went back to gasping in panic once the words had left his mouth as he expected Eddie to dig the knife deeper, but he never felt it invade his skin. There was no more sour pain. Nothing but the light trickle of blood between his legs. He wanted to look around. See what was happening. See if Eddie had done nothing but changed knives to cut better. 

“I-I’ll..I’ll leave..y-you..t..t..” Waylon tried to repeat but things were fading fast as his panic attack swallowed him up with him having no way to ground himself. 

Before he knew it though, he felt gloved hands touch his cheeks. His vision blurred and faded in and out as he couldn’t control his panic attack anymore. He then saw Eddie’s blurry face appear over him, honest to god worry and fear on it. 

“Darling! Dar..ng! Plea...stay with.....wrong.....arling......” Was all Waylon heard before his ears filled with nothing but ringing and his vision turned black.


	3. Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! A new chapter is up!! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated. ;v;

Waylon groaned as he woke up. He felt lightheaded and his chest hurt. He opened his eyes to see he had blurry vision. He couldn’t really remember what had happened thanks to his head being a mash of pain. So he reached up and gently rubbed his temple to try and stop the throbbing. 

“Where...am I..?” He mumbled.

He looked around to see he was in a dim lit room. Shifting a little, he heard the creak of a bed under him. A bed..? Why was he on a bed? Wasn’t he on…? Waylon snapped back to reality quick. It made his head throb more but he kept thinking. He had been tied down. That guy. Eddie! Eddie was trying to mutilate him! Panic gripped him again as he forced himself into a sitting position and looked down at his crotch. There was a dingy sheet blocking his view. His heart pounded in his chest from the fear of the unknown. He didn’t feel any pain though. But was that a good thing? He didn’t really know. After a long several seconds, he lifted the sheet with a soft noise. He was drowned in relief when he saw his ‘vulgar bits’ still in one piece. A single cut just next to them. It had a slight red tint around the edges and was already scabbing over. He looked a moment before realizing his wrists and ankles were bandaged as well, along with his shin and what felt to be a bandage on his back. He jumped when he heard a door suddenly open. Waylon instantly pulled the dingy sheet up to cover himself when he saw Eddie enter the room. For a brief moment he was terrified he was coming to finish what he started but he relaxed some when he saw Eddie carrying a tray with a glass of water, bandages, and what looked like a small towel on it. Eddie approached the bed with a sorrowful expression but stopped and blinked when he noticed Waylon was sitting up. 

“You..You’re awake..” He mumbled as his expression changed to something close to relief while he set the tray down. “Oh I thought I lost you, Darling!” He softly exclaimed, quickly going on over to the bed.

Waylon stiffened and trembled slightly when Eddie came over, him subtly scooting away some before blinking when Eddie suddenly embraced him in a hug.

“How are you feeling?” Eddie questioned in a sincere tone as he sat back.

Waylon swallowed and hesitated in answering before saying “I..um...I-I’m feeling alright.”

“Oh good. I was so worried. You just stopped responding. That’s never happened to one of my wives before. I didn’t know what to do.” Eddie stated. 

“It..It’s called a panic attack. You normally pass out if you don’t stop one when it’s that’s far along..” Waylon explained as he ignored being called a wife.

“A..panic attack?” Eddie asked.

Waylon looked at him a moment in confusion. He had to know what a panic attack was. Sure he was a patient in an insane asylum but that didn’t mean Eddie was stupid. And the words ‘panic attack’ are self explanatory. 

He waited a second before opening his mouth to speak but Eddie cut him off as he murmured “You were that scared that you had a panic attack..?”

Waylon bite his lip and nodded as if he felt upset for being so scared. Eddie frowned some at the nod. Waylon then stiffened when he saw Eddie reach out and touch his leg. It wasn’t a violent or threatening movement but instead it was a gentle movement. He was acting as if he was sorry about the whole thing.

“Darling...I said I was going to be quick. I wouldn’t lie to you. I’ll just use the saw to get it over with quicker so it will be less--” Eddie started with a shake of his head but Waylon felt himself become gripped by panic again as he exclaimed “No! No please! That’s not it!” 

So much for being sorry. Waylon felt his heart race some at the thought of having a saw cutting him down _there_. He quickly closed his eyes and focused on the issue at hand to not let himself get too worked up.

“You don’t have to do that. We can be together as we are now.” Waylon reasoned once he had himself back under control.

Eddie honestly looked confused at that. Weary almost.

“What do you mean?” Eddie slowly asked.

Swallowing, Waylon thought about what he wanted to say. He knew the main point of what he wanted to say but he didn’t know how he wanted to word it exactly. He needed to be careful with his words.

“Well...um..we could just be together. As two men. We could..be gay. Neither of us would have to be a woman for us to be together.” Waylan slowly described.

Eddie blinked a moment before asking “But how will we have a child..? One of us must carry it. If I simply open you up, you will be able to--”

“No I won’t Eddie. It won’t work with me.” Waylon instantly said.

“But why, Darling?” Eddie asked in genuine confusion.

‘Because I have a dick? Because I have male anatomy? Because I’m a guy??’ Waylon thought but instead lied “I got hurt. And..it caused me to be forced to never have children..”

A look of sadness immediately crossed Eddie’s face at the information. Waylon didn’t like lying to Eddie, he didn’t like lying in general. But he was almost 100% sure that other...victims..had said something along the lines of them being guys. Stating what should be obvious to people. But not so obvious to Eddie. So playing the card of saying he can but can’t, saves him, and doesn’t make it sound like he is accusing Eddie of being wrong or stupid. 

“You can’t have children..?” Eddie asked after several moments of silence.

“Yeah..I can’t. I’m sorry I couldn’t carry your child for you..” Waylon said.

He felt a bit of actual sadness bubble in his stomach though. All Eddie wanted was a family. And as it was right now. He would never have one. 

“We can still be together though. I could still act as your wife.” Waylon then quickly assured, wanting to make sure Eddie wasn’t just gonna turn around and kill him for not being able to reproduce.

Eddie blinked some before asking “You’d still be my wife?”

“Y-Yes. You deserve a wife.” Waylon replied and he wasn’t exactly lying.

“But..we have to consummate our marriage..” Eddie stated. 

Waylon couldn’t help the way his face blushed and his heart raced at the statement. He didn’t expect to get faced with that. 

“W-Well...um..we don’t have to consummate our marriage..” Waylon mumbled. 

“Of course we have to! What kind of marriage is it if we don’t consummate it?” Eddie immediately.

‘A fake one.’ Waylon thought.

He really didn’t think it would come to this. He just figured he’d play along and be a wife for a bit before finding his chance and escaping. But from the way Eddie was looking at him, he knew it wouldn’t be that easy.

He was quiet a moment before asking “W-What if I don’t want to..?”

“You don’t want to..? Don’t you love me?” Eddie asked, placing a hand over his heart.

‘Shit.’ Waylon immediately thought.

This was not going in the right direction.

“Of course I do. I’m just..scared.” Waylon answered. “Why don’t we just get married and then see how we feel on our honeymoon..?” He then added.

“But Darling..” Eddie mumbled with a slight whine.

“Please. For me..?” Waylon quickly said, reaching out and carefully taking Eddie’s hand in his.

Eddie’s shoulders jumped slightly at the touch but then they slouched as he seemed to relax. He just stared a moment at their hands before squeezing Waylon’s hand some. 

“Alright Darling..we can wait.” Eddie breathed.

“Thank you so much.” Waylon immediately sighed, relief washing over him.

Eddie smiled a little and then said “Let me check your bandages and then we can continue with our wedding.”

Waylon blinked a second and then remembered the bandages on him.

“Oh. Okay.” Waylon murmured. 

Eddie smiled and grabbed one of the bandages on Waylon’s wrist. He was surprisingly gentle as he unwrapped it and inspected the light rope burns. He carefully did the same with his other wrist and both his ankles. He even unwrapped and then rebandaged Waylon’s shin that had been injured in the elevator. Waylon stayed quiet as he watched Eddie work, only stiffening when Eddie went for the bandage on his back. Eddie just gently shushed him as he settled behind him and slowly removed the bandage. Waylon instantly winced despite the shushing when the bandage started peeling off his back where the bloody slash Eddie had left was. 

“I’m so sorry I did that to you, Darling. You just wouldn’t stop running. I promise I won’t get angry like that again.” Eddie apologized as he put the bloody bandages to the side and grabbed the towel and glass of water.

“It’s okay...I understand.” Waylon assured.

Eddie wet the towel and gently started cleaning the cut. Waylon hissed at the sting but was lightly shushed by Eddie again. The gentle cleaning lasted a few long moments before Eddie stopped, the towel having gone a reddish pink from the blood.

“Do you have medicine..?” Waylon hesitantly asked. 

Eddie made a confused sound before asking “For what?”

“Um..for the cut..so it doesn’t get infected..” Waylon explained. 

“What? It won’t get infected.” Eddie stated, putting a new bandage on Waylon’s back. 

“But what if it does?” Waylon countered back before asking “What if it gets infected and I get so sick I can’t go to our wedding..?”

There was a long pause before Eddie stood from the bed.

“I’ll be right back, Darling.” Eddie murmured as he headed for the door he had came through.

“I’ll be right here.” Waylon responded.

There was silence for several moments before Waylon could hear the faint sound of shuffling and banging. Eddie was digging around in search of something. Medicine hopefully. In the meantime, Waylon cleaned himself up some with a clean part of the damp towel. Eddie was entering the room again by the time he was done.

“I’m back, Dar--” Eddie started but paused inside the door as he looked over Waylon.

Waylon stared back before shifting uncomfortably and asking “What?”

“Your skin..” Eddie breathed.

Reaching up, Waylon touched his cheek in confusion and questioned “What about it?”

“It looks beautiful..” Eddie mumbled, walking forward and putting the medicine down beside the tray from earlier.

Waylon couldn’t stop the light blush that grew on his cheeks. Sure he had a few flings with guys back in college but a compliment like that from anybody would make him blush.

“I-I just wiped the dirt off my face..” He said with a slight shake to his voice. 

Eddie stared a second before reaching towards Waylon’s face, softly asking “Can I..?”

Despite the rush Waylon had just felt at the compliment, he hesitated some at the question. It took him moment of thought but then he nodded. Eddie immediately reached on forward and touched Waylon’s face. Eddie touched his skin like it was something delicate. Like if he put too much pressure, it’d break like glass.

“You have such beautiful skin..” Eddie breathed as he rubbed his thumb against Waylon’s cheek.

Waylon was quiet a moment and then responded “T-Thank you..” 

Eddie rubbed his cheek another moment before finally withdrawing his hand.

“Let me go get your wedding dress and we can get married.” Eddie stated with a slight hum as he stood.

“Do I have to wear one..?” Waylon asked.

“Now I will be lenient about a lot of things, Darling. But you are _wearing_ a dress.” Eddie immediately replied in a hard voice that made Waylon stiffen some. “Now I’ll be right back with it. Stay here and take the medicine you wanted.” He then added.

Hesitating slightly, Waylon murmured “A-Alright.” 

Eddie carried on his way when he heard the response. This time when he left the room, he shut the door and locked it unlike before.

“How the hell am I going to get out of this..?” Waylon softly asked himself.


	4. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter!! It took so long because I was dealing with finals at school. I had so much studying to do. But here is chapter 4! The next chapter may be really short. I dunno yet. I'm still playing around with it. All I know is that it definitely won't be as long as this one. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy though!! Comments and kudos are appreciated!! ^-^

It was probably five minutes before Waylon got up from the bed. He struggled in the beginning with the way his shin was screaming in pain but he eventually was able to stand on his feet without wobbling. Looking around, he spotted a window on the other side of the room with a curtain hanging over half of it. He wasted no time in going over to it. If he was close enough to the ground, he could jump out the window. He found that he was nowhere near the ground once he reached the window though. He was still in the same building from before and looked to be on the second or third floor. 

“Damnit..” Waylon muttered.

He turned away from the useless window a moment later. Maybe he could find a weapon in the room. He must have searched for ten minutes. But he sadly came up empty and his shin was really starting to hurt though. Much to his displeasure, he headed back to the bed. He let out a sigh once he was seated and off his feet. 

“Not much I can do now other than wait..” He breathed. 

Seeing how he couldn’t do anything else, he looked over the medicine bottles that had been brought to him. Most of them were out of date. Some were even empty. He luckily found a few that were still in date and weren’t empty. He took a small handful and washed it down with the rest of the water in the glass. It wasn’t long after that, that Eddie returned with the dress. Waylon couldn’t really call it much of a dress. It was made with dingy cloth, much like the sheet he had covered himself back up with, and was splotched with blood. It also had seams going in all directions. 

“What do you think, Darling?” Eddie asked as he proudly held up the piece of clothing. 

Waylon didn’t dare speak his mind.

“It looks beautiful.” He lied before asking “Did you make it yourself?”

“I did.” Eddie replied with a smile.

Waylon smiled back and murmured “Well you did a great job on it.” 

“I’m so glad you think so. I can’t wait to see it on you” Eddie hummed. 

Waylon smiled a little more. He couldn’t help it really. It was nice to see Eddie smile after everything the guy had been through. 

“Would you mind stepping out so I can put it on?” Waylon questioned.

Eddie blinked a second as if confused before something clicked in his head, him putting the dress down on the bed.

“Oh! Yes. It’s bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding.” Eddie cheerfully said as he headed over to the door again. “Take your time, Darling.” He then hummed.

Waylon smiled a little at Eddie and watched him leave the room. He didn’t do anything until he was certain that Eddie was a distance from the room. Looking to the dress, he moved over to it. It looked pretty uncomfortable to be honest and the material was really rough. He still stood and picked it up though. He spent another moment looking it over before slipping it over his head. It was a bit of a tight fit but once it was on, it hugged him in all the right placing. He also noticed that there was a thin layer of fabric on the inside that was much softer than the outer fabric. It made the dress much more comfortable. Moving over to the window, Waylon looked at his reflection. The dress really did look good on him. He looked around a moment to make sure he didn’t see any high heels suddenly appear and let out a small breath of relief when he didn’t find any.

“Now _that_ would have killed me.” He murmured to himself. 

Waylon walked around the room a few minutes to get used to walking in the dress before reluctantly going to the door. 

Peeking his head out, he softly called “Eddie..?”

All he got in response was silence so he called again. But once more. He only got silence. He slowly opened the door more to look around. Eddie was nowhere in sight.

‘This is my chance.’ Waylon thought before gathering the dress in his hands and bolting for it. 

He was a bit handicapped still from his injured shin but it didn’t slow him down enough to leave him immobile. He kept his senses on high alert as he moved his way through the corridors. He didn’t really recognize where he was. And almost every door he tried was locked. That didn’t stop him though. He just kept moving. He was feeling pretty successful in his effort to escape before he came around a corner and was staring down a white carpet lined with rows of chairs on either side. Eddie standing at the end of it along with another patient who was trembling like he was scared. 

“You made it, Darling.” Eddie hummed, turning around and flipping on a CD player.

The device immediately started playing ‘Here Comes The Bride’. All the locked doors and Eddie’s absence had all just been an elaborate way to have Waylon walk down the aisle himself. It had all been a trick. Waylon hesitated some when Eddie held his hand out to him but he slowly started to make his way down the aisle. He glanced to the side at the chairs and saw that a few had dead bodies and broken mannequins in them. He shivered from the chill that ran up his spine but he forced himself to keep walking. Eddie immediately took his hand the moment he was within his reach. Waylon couldn’t help the soft yelp that came from him when Eddie suddenly pulled him up on the platform him and the patient were standing on.

“You look beautiful, Darling.” Eddie murmured with a warm smile.

Waylon forced a small smile as he replied “Thank you..” 

Eddie smiled more before he looked to the trembling patient beside them.

“Alright. You may begin now that my bride is here.” Eddie stated.

The patient flinched a little when he was addressed but he quickly opened the worn out book in his trembling hands.

“W-Welcome to all who have gathered here this day.” The patient shakily announced. “Those of us in attendance today are p-present to witness a statement of lasting love and commitment between Eddie Gluskin and Waylon Park. The commitment of l-love between them speaks of their..t-their shared experiences together and their dreams for the future, of the importance of each of them as individuals as well as the special bond th..t-they share.” The patient continued. 

Eddie only smiled at the information, squeezing Waylon’s hand some. Waylon felt like he was supposed to be smiling but he couldn’t help the words from making him think of his wife and their wedding. Eddie and him weren’t in love. They had, had no such _experiences_ together and they had no _special bond_. His thoughts didn’t stop the wedding though. The wedding was inevitably at this point.

“E-Eddie Gluskin and Waylon Park, have you come here today with the i-intention to be joined in marriage?” The patient shakily questioned.

Eddie said a verbal ‘I do’ but Waylon just hesitantly nodded in response. Eddie cast a glance at him from the silence but smiled when he saw Waylon nodding. 

“And..and do you pledge to choose respect, k-kindness, and compassion towards one another, t-to listen deeply to one other, and to speak to one..one another truthfully, today and always?” The patient then asked.

Once again, Eddie said a verbal ‘I do’ but Waylon only forced out a soft ‘I do’ this time when Eddie squeezed his hand from his silence.

“Eddie Gluskin and W-Waylon Park, your love is something that you both cherish, s-so much so that it's moved you to get married. Today, you dedicate your lives to giving one another h-happiness and support. To be certain, entering into the covenant of marriage is an act of deep trust and faith in the strength of your love. The pledge you make today expresses your devotion to one another and..and to the love you share. S-So please repeat after me..” The patient read before saying “I-I, Eddie Gluskin, take you, Waylon Park, to be my wife; to..to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse; for richer, for poorer; in s-sickness and in health; to love and to cherish; until we..we are parted by death.”

Eddie looked to Waylon the moment the patient was done and happily repeated “I, Eddie Gluskin, take you, Waylon Park, to be my wife; to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish; until we are parted by death.”

The patient nodded some and turned the page of the worn out book.

Swallowing, he read “I, Waylon Park, t-take you, Eddie Gluskin, to be my husband; to have and to hold from t-this day forward, for better, for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and..and in health; to love and to cherish; until we are parted by death.”

Waylon hesitated in speaking when the patient stopped reading from the worn out book. So much so that there was nothing but the slow playing music filling the room for several long seconds. He finally decided to speak though when he noticed the smile on Eddie’s face start to fade and be replaced by something more angry.

“I, Waylon Park, take you, Eddie Gluskin, to....to be my husband; to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish; until..until we are parted by death...” Waylon repeated back.

Eddie’s smile immediately grew back to it’s original size once Waylon had finished speaking.

“D-Do you have the rings?” The patient asked Eddie.

Eddie held his other hand up a second later with two rings in his palm. They both looked beaten to hell and hand made. They must have just been peices of metal that Eddie bent into the shape of rings. 

Upon seeing the rings, the patient shakily said “Since ancient times, t-the ring has been a symbol of the unbroken circle of love, with no beginning a-and no end. Love given freely has no giver and no..n-no receiver, for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings always remind you of t-the commitment you make here today.” The patient took a small break and then instructed “Eddie, placing the ring on Waylon's finger, r-repeat after me: Waylon, I give you this ring, a-as a sign of my vow to love, honor, and cherish you.”

Eddie looked to Waylon again and lifted the hand he had been holding since the beginning.

“Waylon, I give you this ring, as a sign of my vow to love, honor, and cherish you.” He warmly hummed as he slipped the ring on Waylon’s ring finger. 

The ring was a bit too tight but it didn’t stop Eddie from pushing it onto his finger. It wasn’t until the ring was on did Waylon notice something. _His_ wedding ring was missing. In all his running, it must have fallen off. 

‘Or had been taken off.’ He then bitterly thought, looking up at Eddie.

He felt a bit of anger bubble in his stomach but he smiled back to stop him from being suspicious. 

“And Waylon, p-placing the ring on Eddie's finger, repeat after me: Eddie, I g-give you this ring, as a sign of my vow to love, honor, and cherish you.” The patient read after a long moment.

Waylon hesitated a little again but said things more calmly this time to keep Eddie thinking he was going along.

“Eddie, I give you this ring, as a sign of my vow to love, honor, and cherish you..” He repeated, slipping the other ring on Eddie’s finger.

Eddie seemed to beam with happiness from the words. Him actually standing up straighter as if proud in some way. 

“N-Now, having entered into the covenant of marriage by the exchanging of vows and the giving and receiving of rings, b-by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. Y-You may now kiss the bride.” The patient read off.

Waylon felt his heart race a little when Eddie turned towards him. He couldn’t tell if it was in fear or..something else. But it definitely raced. He felt words rise in his throat but before he could open his mouth or even blink, one of Eddie’s hands was on his cheek and he was leaning in to seal the vows with a kiss.


	5. Searching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! Here you go guys! A new chapter. ;v; I don't know why but I really struggled with this chapter. Like. I really don't know why. I wasn't having writer's block exactly. I just..hit a stand still? I had ideas and knew what I wanted to do but I just couldn't get it down for some reason. Well. It's here now. Hopefully I won't struggle as much next time!! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! ^-^

Eddie didn’t taste anything like Waylon thought he would. He expected him to taste disgusting like rotting flesh but he didn’t. He didn’t taste like anything actually. The only thing Waylon could taste was...rubber? It made no sense to him. He didn’t have much time to think about it though because he was quickly distracted by the hand suddenly pressing itself to his waist and the push of Eddie as he dipped him slightly. The kiss lasted a few moments before Eddie pulled away, drawing a soft breath from Waylon. He simply blinked up at Eddie with a blush as he was sat back up. There was a minute of silence before the silence was shattered but a sudden and loud bang. Waylon and the trembling patient beside him jumped but Eddie barely flinched. They all looked to the end of the room to see a door had been kicked off it’s hinges, dust clearing around it. Not a second later, an out of breath man in a suit walked through the doorway. Waylon paled and actually shrunk back some at the man. It was Jeremy Blaire. The _bastard_ who had put him in the Morphogenic Engine and left him for dead. Jeremy soon spotted the three of them because he stopped and stared back. An almost calculating look appeared in his eyes after a long pause.

He panted some before seething “Waylon Parks. So _this_ is where you went off to.”

Eddie looked to Waylon when Jeremy spoke his name. The look made Waylon pale more but before he could say anything Jeremy continued.

“I never thought of you as a crossdresser. You were pretty normal when we first met.” Jeremy commented.

“You’ve met this man before?” Eddie asked.

Waylon opened his mouth to answer but Jeremy cut him off by answering for him, “Yes. He has met me. We were actually quite close until he stabbed me in the back.”

“You were close to this man?” Eddie questioned with a growl lining his voice.

“W-What? Of course n--” Waylon replied but yet _again_ he was cut off by Jeremy who stated “And I never thought you’d enjoy blowing things so much though.” 

Waylon didn’t even have the time to process what happened in the next few seconds because it all happened in the blink of an eye.

Waylon felt a hard pressure on his upper arm as Eddie suddenly grabbed him and shouted “You filthy whore!!”

The patient beside them yelped and quickly scampered away at the outburst. Like he was getting clear of a blast zone. Waylon felt envious of the patient. He could just run and get away. While all Waylon could do was try to get his arm free and hope he’d get lucky.

“How many others have you been with, you slut!?” Eddie angrily asked.

“I-I..it’s not...I haven’t--” Waylon stammered but was cut short when Eddie gave him a violent shake and spat “And I thought you _loved_ me. You’re just another one of those ungrateful whores. I should string you up like the rest of them!” 

Waylon felt himself fear for his life but despite his fear, he still picked up on the faint laughing coming from Jeremy’s direction. In looking towards him, his hearing was confirmed. He was indeed laughing. Like Waylon’s life being threatened was making him happy. It took a few seconds but then it clicked. He _was_ happy. Because Waylon was gonna die. He wanted him dead. He was behind everything in the Asylum. So he’d obviously know about Eddie from his file. And Jeremy made it very clear when he caught Waylon that he didn’t want anything getting out. It meant only one thing. He was setting him up to get killed. Purposefully pushing Eddie’s buttons. And for once Waylon was not going to stand for it.

“He’s trying to kill me! You have to protect me, Love!” Waylon quickly pleaded to Eddie.

The words seemed to wipe his face clean of anger and replace it with a mix of confusion and affection. For a brief moment, Waylon thought the look was actually adorable.

“I...he’s what, Darling?” Eddie asked.

“He’s been trying to kill me since everyone escaped from their cells. You have to get me out of here.” Waylon answered, tugging on Eddie’s arm. 

Eddie stared at Waylon before looking to Jeremy. Jeremy visibly flinched when he felt Eddie’s gaze on him. Nothing happened a moment but then Eddie suddenly started stalking towards Jeremy, making him take a step back. Waylon quickly caught Eddie’s arm though when he moved towards Jeremy. 

“W-Wait. Where are you going? You have to get me out of here.” He reminded.

Eddie turned back to Waylon when he heard him and assured “Don’t worry, Darling. I’ll be right back. You just stay here.”

Waylon started to say something but Eddie slipped free from his grasp and stalked towards Jeremy again. He didn’t want anybody to fight, he just wanted to get away from Jeremy. And with how unpredictable Eddie was, he had a bad feeling that things just went from bad to worse. 

“You’re going to regret threatening my wife.” Eddie growled. 

Waylon stiffened at the words as he confirmed his thoughts. After seeing the things Eddie could do to people, a part of himself knew that somebody was gonna die. And that somebody was gonna be Jeremy. Waylon felt like he should run forward and stop Eddie but his feet wouldn’t budge. The thought of Jeremy getting killed just didn’t scare him because a part of himself knew Jeremy deserved to die. Especially after everything he had done to the patients at the Asylum. Jeremy had backed up some by the time Waylon shook away his thoughts.

“B-But he’s the whore. You should be killing him!” Jeremy stammered.

Moving faster, Eddie ground out “That is my _wife_ you are calling a whore.” 

A look of panic came over Jeremy’s face when he heard Eddie. He stood another moment before turning and running for it. 

“Get back here!” Eddie shouted, going after Jeremy.

Waylon couldn’t do anything but watch. It was but a second later that he was alone. He actually felt a tingle of pain in his stomach at being left at the alter of all places but tried to ignore it as he stepped off the platform they had been standing on. He took a small look around the room as he headed back down the aisle. Pausing once at the end of the aisle, he looked around some more. To his left was the busted down door Jeremy had left while to his right was the hallway maze that Eddie had made. He looked between the two before turning and actually going to the right. 

‘I’m going to find my ring and get the hell out of here.’ He thought.

Gathering the dress up, he moved down the halls quickly. He kept an eye out for Eddie and Jeremy but was happy to find that they were nowhere in sight.

“Where would he have put it?” Waylon softly questioned as he reached the room he had woken up in. 

He obviously didn’t get an answer since he was alone so he started digging. He nearly tore the room apart before coming to the conclusion that the ring wasn’t in it. He had pulled all the sheets off the bed. Flipped the mattress. Went through all the draws in the dresser next to the bed. Checked all corners of the room. It wasn’t there. Which meant it had to be somewhere else. 

Leaving the room, Waylon breathed “Then there is only one place it can be. That damn bloodbath of a room.” 

Waylon felt his stomach twist just at thinking of the room. If he had any other option, he would go in the completely opposite direction of the room but he was going to find his wedding ring. Something in the back of his head told him he was going to regret looking for the piece of jewelry. But it was _his_. A problem though was the fact that he had no clue where the damn room was. He had passed out and then been moved. There was no way for him to find his way back to it. So he just started searching. He searched and searched and searched for the room. Just when he was fixing to give up, a rancid smell reached his nose. He immediately lifted his hand and covered his nose with something close to a wince.

“Oh god..well...I think I found it..” He mumbled, heading in the direction of the smell. 

He followed the smell for maybe a minute before rounding a corner to be in the room he had passed out in. It was no different. There was still blood all over the floor and on the table. There was a bundle of rope on the floor along with a dead patient. It wasn’t the patient he had watched Eddie mutilate though so it must have been another patient Eddie had tried to change while he was out. He tried to pay the body no mind as he looked around the room, eventually finding his camera. Nothing happened when he tried to turn it on. It was still dead as a door nail. Lowering the device, he let out a frustrated sigh. He noticed something as he did though. Looking past the camera, Waylon looked to the floor. He then stiffened at what he saw. It was the jumpsuit he had been wearing before Eddie had grabbed him. The same jumpsuit that the scientists put on him. The jumpsuit that finally gave him an answer.

“No...” Waylon breathed as realization dawned on him, quietly mumbling “The scientists must have taken the ring when they changed my clothes..” 

Now there was only one thing he could do. Escape. There was no way he could get back into the main building without being killed. So he didn’t hesitate to leave the room to start making his way back to the door Jeremy had knocked down but he then froze when he suddenly heard a door swing open down the hall and hit the wall.

“Darling! Where are you?!” Eddie’s voice called out soon after.

He sounded to be in a panic.

“Shit. Hide. Gotta hide.” Waylon frantically murmured, looking around the room. 

The only thing he could hide in was the locker from before. The idea of hiding in it again made him groan but the fast approaching sounds of Eddie made him go to it. Struggling a moment, he got the dress wedged into the locker with him. Just as Waylon got the door closed, Eddie rushed into the room.

“Darling? This isn’t funny! Where are you?!” Eddie shouted as he looked around.

Waylon held his breath and watched Eddie move around the room. Waylon wasn’t exactly religious but that didn’t stop him from trying to pray to whatever god would listen. He did not want to get caught again. Several very long seconds went by before Eddie finally left the room. Waylon couldn't stop himself from letting out the breath he was holding.

“ _Fuck_..back to the game of cat and mouse it is...” He breathed with a groan as he reluctantly left the safety of the locker.


	6. Insanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! Another update for you guys! This is like..what? A month later? Geeeez. Sorry! I honestly wasn't having problems with this chapter. I knew exactly what I wanted to write. I just wanted to try describing things in more detail this time. So I changed the chapter around and did tons of tweaks and finally was really satisfied with it. So here it is. ;v;
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Comments and kudos are extremely appreciated! c:

It felt just like before when Waylon was running for his life from every other patient in the asylum. The only difference this time was that he knew exactly where the thing chasing him was. Eddie had continued in his panicked shouts once Waylon slipped from the locker and started back towards the door Jeremy had knocked down. Waylon stayed quiet the whole way, listening to how Eddie's panicked shouts turn into furious curses eventually. Things seemed to be going good for a change though. He had somehow reached the downed door without being caught. Casting one more glance behind him to see if Eddie was there, he bolted from the room. He kept his recorder close with one hand while the other held up the dress. He took turns left and right into places he didn't recognize. The wood floor was only getting rougher the further he went. He was sure the bottoms of his feet were littered with splinters like needles in a pin cushion. It was a while before he dared to stop and check on his feet when one suddenly started to really sting. Looking down at his feet, he started to slow but almost immediately ran into someone. He couldn't stop from falling backwards at the impact. He shook his head some to get the room to stop spinning and looked up at the person he ran into. He hoped it'd be a security guard. Some big guy with a gun and tazer. Someone to actually get him out of this hell hole of an Asylum. Much to his disappointment, it was a patient. He didn't recognize them. All he cared about though was the fact they had blood on their hands and splattered on their face. It looked like someone had been beat to hell in front of them. Or more like they had beat somebody to hell. Maybe not though.

"H-Hi there.." Waylon tried to kindly greet but his voice shook from his fear.

The patient just smiled at him. Something twisted and vile. It made Waylon's stomach drop. Before he even knew what was happening, the patient was on top of him. 

"Wait! St-Stop!" Waylon shouted as he struggled against the patient. 

"Hush. Hush. The voices will stop now." The patient said.

It made no sense. There were no voices. None that Waylon could hear anyways. But it made it clear that not all the lights were on upstairs in the patient's head. That the patient was obviously hearing things. The thought just made him struggle harder.

"Let..m-me go!" Waylon demanded as he put more strength in his struggling and soon was able to push the patient off him. 

He wasted no time in scrambling to his feet. He had to get away. Find somewhere to hide. He might have gotten a few feet before suddenly his dress was pulled on. 

"Get back here!" The patient spat, pulling on the dress harder from the ground and knocking Waylon's feet out from under him with an audible rip of fabric.

A very embarrassing yelp came from him as he fell forward. He tried to catch himself but failed miserably. His camera took most of the blow and from what he could see, he'd cracked the lense. His palms took the other half of the blow. Them almost instantly turning bloody from the wooden floor tearing into them. 

"Fuck.." Waylon muttered at the pain before suddenly his head was forced to the floor with a hard thud.

"You need to calm down. The voices are just getting louder." The patient's voice hissed into his ringing ears. 

Waylon felt a pressure on his back for a few moments which told him the patient was sitting on him. The weight lifted a second later though and he was rolled to face the patient. His world spun a good moment before he was able to think straight. It was clear he wasn't gonna be able to run away. Which meant he had to try to logic his way out of yet another situation.

"B-But there aren't any voices. You are hearing things!" He insisted.

The patient just shook his head while continuing to smile as he insisted back, "Yes there are. They are screaming. So loud. So loud. I'll quiet them for you."

Waylon felt himself start to truly panic as the patient forced his way to Waylon's neck, where his fingers found a home wrapped around it. 

"N-No! There's no..v-voices! S-Stop..please!" Waylon choked, reaching up and pushing at the patient's face. 

The patient just laughed and repeated "Hush, hush now."

Waylon didn’t stop struggling. Especially when the patient tightened their grip on his throat. He could faintly hear the patient's laughing continuing as the world started to get fuzzy. Waylon needed to do something soon if he was going to get out of this. If he didn't. He'd surely be killed. Letting out a few strangled chokes, he frantically started searching blindly with his hand to try to find something. Anything. It took what felt like an eternity before his hand met something. It felt like a wooden board. Rough and threatening against his worn fingertips. He struggled to get a grip on it but soon did. Without hesitation, he lifted the board and swung it at the patient's head. Waylon heard a crack quickly followed by the slap of the board. The impact sent the patient tumbling off him none the less and Waylon quickly scrambled away with several shaky gasps, his burning lungs filling with sweet oxygen. He got air back in him before turning back to the patient to defend himself. He paled though when he saw what lie in front of him. 

"Oh god.." Waylon breathed.

The patient was lying motionless on the ground. The board still connected to his head by three rusty nails, all now embedded in his skull. 

"I just...I didn't..w-what have I done..?" Waylon shakily breath in horror.

He'd just killed a man. He was justified though, right? The man was visibly insane and was trying to kill him. It was just self defense. That's all. The facts didn't calm Waylon down though when we looked to his splinter ridden fingertips. He rubbed at them to get the splinters to go away but they wouldn't. It was like he had been _stained_.

"I...I have to get out of here.." Waylon mumbled in a slightly panicked voice. 

Looking in different directions, he just started running as he ignored the stinging in his feet. He had to get away from the patient. From the body. His panic led him further through the Asylum and for a while he felt like he was never going to stop. But eventually, he did. He had too from the wave of lightheadedness that made his vision blur.

"Too much running.." He quietly panted.

A second later though, he had to grab the edge of a table near him when the lightheadedness got worse. 

"What the hell..?" He groaned as he crouched down on the floor. 

He looked himself over and deduced he was injury free, other than his old injuries. None of which looked bloody so they weren't the cause of the feeling. The only new thing he was feeling was the slow build of a headache thanks to the patient he'd ran into. He was sure he'd have a knot on his forehead by morning.

"I guess I just need to rest.." He breathed. 

He went to stand and quickly fell back on the ground. One, from the wave of lightheadedness that washed over him. And two, from the pain that shot up from his ankle and feet. It took him another few seconds before he finally figured out why he was suddenly hurting. The adrenaline high he had been riding the past day or so was finally wearing off now that he was away from threats and his heart was able to beat normally. He immediately felt a turmoil build inside of him. He was finally safe but was now having to deal with pain. Despite the fact he wanted to keep moving, that obviously wasn't happening so he let himself rest a while. He felt like he sat on the floor an hour before he forced himself to his feet. 

"God dammit. You can do this Waylon..you have to get out of here.." He chastised, hobbling a few steps and grabbing another table. 

It went like that for the next several rooms. Hobbling several feet and then catching himself, hobbling several feet and then catching himself. Over and over until he quite literally collapsed. He was hurting all over except on the inside. It was strange. He felt a kind of hollow ache. He tried to get up but his arms just trembled and gave out under his weight, the hollow ache growing a bit from the press of the floor under him. That's when he felt that his hip bones seemed to be digging into the floor too much. And his ribs a bit too uncomfortable under his weight. His brain worked as fast as it could to put together connections until it all came together. It'd been close to five days since he had eaten or drank anything. He'd read somewhere online before about how a person can last three to four days without water. Tack food, all the running, and some blood loss on top of that and he honestly felt pretty lucky to even still be conscious. But he could tell that wouldn't last much longer with how his vision was blurring. It felt unfair to be honest. He just tried to help. He risked his life and his families life to save a ton of mistreated patients and this is the thanks he gets? To die on a dirty floor in a wedding dress in a run down mental asylum? It was all very unfair. Waylon would have cried if he could. His throat was tight but he couldn't tell whether it was from his emotions or just dehydration. As he laid there though, his mind started to drift. He felt a bit insane from the thoughts but a part of him believed every word that filled his mind. 

"I deserve this.." He eventually breathed aloud, hoping the thoughts would stop if he admitted to his guilt.

They didn't though. They just kept going because he'd just killed a man with his own hands. Somebody was dead. And it was his fault. They could have had a family. They could have been getting treated. They could have been getting _better_. And he'd just killed them. 

"That's all my fault..they didn't deserve that. They didn't deserve that at all. It was all just a mix up. I..I should have tried harder to just stop them.." Waylon mumbled into the dusty wooden floor that strangely felt like ice under his failing body. 

Nothing felt right anymore. He was the wrong one. He was the murderer. He was the _killer_. 

"It's all my fault..it's all my fault...it's all my fault..." He sadly repeated.

Waylon continued his senseless mantra until suddenly someone appeared in his peripheral vision. Lifting his head from the floor, he simply blinked at what he saw. It was Lisa and his boys. Instead of feeling joy at the sight, he felt something else. _Fear_. 

"L-Lisa. I..I swear I didn't mean to kill that man. I-I was just trying to get him off me." Waylon insisted.

All he got though was silence and blank stares. 

"Please. Y-You have to believe me. I didn't kill him on purpose." Waylon pleaded, struggling to get up but simply squirmed on the floor. 

"Is daddy a bad man now mommy?" One of the boys suddenly asked.

Looking down at her son, Lisa answered "Yes he is. A very bad man."

Waylon felt his empty stomach twist at the words. He let out a desperate sound as he tried to get up again.

"No! I'm not a bad man. T-That paitent was the one who attacked me!" Waylon exclaimed but heard his voice hit the wall behind his family as if they weren't even there.

"Daddy should stay here. He needs help mommy." The other boy murmured after a moment. 

"Do you really think so?" Lisa asked, looking to her other son. 

The boy nodded before saying "Daddy did a very wrong thing. You always taught us never to hurt someone. And daddy _killed_ someone."

"That's very right. He did." Lisa agreed.

"You don't understand though! It was just self defense!!" Waylon insisted, slamming his fist on the floor as he tried to ignore the voice in his head that told him he had indeed killed the patient in cold blood.

"Mommy! Daddy's scaring me!" One of the boys exclaimed as he hid behind Lisa.

Waylon's other son quickly hid as well as he mumbled "Please make him stay here mommy. He needs help."

"Yes he does." Lisa agreed before saying "We should be going anyway. He needs to be left here so he can get the help he needs."

Waylon felt panic grip him when Lisa grabbed their son's hands and started to lead them away. 

"No!! Lisa please! Honey! I swear! It was self defense!!" Waylon cried out. 

The trio just kept walking though as if Waylon had said nothing. Seeing his family's backs turned to him, just made him want to shrivel up and disappear. They didn't want to be with him anymore. He was a bad man. A very bad man. 

"Just listen to me! I'm not insane god dammit!" Waylon shouted after his family with another punch to the ground that left his hand throbbing.

Not a second later though, his family faded away like they were nothing but smoke and someone had disturbed the air. It left Waylon in a whole new kind of silence. His family had never been there. They were nothing but a hallucination. Something his mind had concocted to simply fuck with him somemore. Or maybe. Just maybe. He actually was going insane.


	7. Prayer and Blessing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is the new chapter. ;v; I actually finished this up pretty quick. And it's pretty long too! I definitely didn't struggle as much with this chapter.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! c:

Waylon just laid on the floor in silence for a year it felt like. The floor was just getting colder and he swore he could feel a layer of dusk forming over him like some forgotten object. He kept trying to convince himself that the hallucination had never happened. And that the paitent he'd killed was just the result of self defense. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even realize he'd fallen unconscious, simply sitting in the darkness of his mind. It was so strange. He felt awake. But he also fell disconnected and hollow in his mind. It felt endless and it made him wonder if he even was still alive. Or if he was just trapped in an endless darkness as his punishment for murder. It wasn't until he was lifted from the floor and his ears were filled with voices did he conclude that he was still alive somehow. 

"Does Father need this one?" Voice one asked. 

"No. Father needed Miles." Voice two answered. 

"Shall we take him?" Voice one asked again. 

"We shall." Voice two replied. 

Waylon then felt he was being moved. Carried. He didn't know his bearings with him being stuck in the darkness. So it felt useless to even try and think of a way to find his way back to where he collapsed. He didn't even know if he'd live long enough to get back. 

"He's one of the grooms projects." Voice two commented after a bit.

"Less cut up." Voice one responded.

"Indeed." Voice two agreed.

"But not for long." Voice one said.

"Indeed." Voice two repeated but their voice sounded close to a rumble this time.

The conversation made Waylon want to squirm and get free of the arms holding him but he was still in the darkness of his mind. There was nothing he could do. He hoped for death for a long while. That he'd just drift away and be saved from the torment he was soon to face. But salvation never came. He was simply forced to listen to the footsteps of the pair of what he figured were patients. They were slow and well thought out like they were prepared for something to jump out at them. It was actually more scary than anything Waylon had faced. Paitents that were somewhat _sane_. That meant they could think ahead and plan and not let things get away from them. Waylon was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a door open and them enter a room. With the way their footsteps bounced off the walls, it sounded like they were in a small room. Maybe a cell. 

"Put him over here." Voice two instructed.

"Find the knife brother." Voice one replied, placing Waylon down on something hard and flat. 

Probably a table or countertop. 

"Which should I get?" Voice two asked. 

Waylon felt the patient that had carried him, leave his side and walk somewhere in the room. Waylon felt his heart race some when silence filled the room. He wanted to open his eyes. See what was going on. Find an escape route. But it seemed his body was too tired to grant him that wish. The silence lasted a good minute before it was replaced with the patients conversation.

"This one should do." Voice one stated. 

"Is it sharp enough?" Voice two asked.

"It is. Is there one you wish to use?" Voice one questioned.

There was a sound like someone was moving something on a surface before voice two answered "This one. It is much more precise."

"Indeed. It'd make a nice cut." Voice one agreed a moment later. 

"So this one?" Voice two clarified.

"Yes. We'll use that one brother." Voice one answered. 

"Good." Voice two said. 

There was then footsteps as the two patients seemed to return to Waylon's side.

"Shall you do the honors?" Voice one asked. 

"I would be glad to." Voice two happily responded.

There was nothing for a moment before Waylon felt hands on him. Large, strong hands. Ones that felt like they could break bone. He wanted to push them away but just like before, he couldn't. He was still handicapped by the darkness of his mind. So he mentally struggled to wake himself. He had to try something. He had gotten no where by the time he heard the sound of ripping fabric and the dress suddenly get loose around him. The sound made him pause in his mind. For a few moments he was just confused. But soon his confusion melted into anger. These paitents had just ripped the dress that Eddie had spent god knows how long on stitching by hand. _His_ wedding dress. His anger was shattered though when he felt those large hands on his bare stomach. He tried to panic mentally again to get himself to wake up until he felt a sharp stinging in his upper abdomen. That's when the patients clicked. They were the twins. Which meant the stinging was only one thing. He was being cut open. The sharp pierce of the blade was obviously what he needed to jump start his body back because within seconds, his eyes flew open as a pained gasp escaped him. He was surprised when he didn't feel hands hold him down but instead saw the blurry forms of the twins back away.

"Brother, he's alive!" One of them gasped. 

The other brother leaned towards Waylon a second as if he was looking him over before saying "But...he wasn't making any noise. He was as limp as a corpse."

"I-I was unconscious.." Waylon shakily muttered. 

Reaching down with a shaky hand, he pressed it to the bleeding cut. He didn't need to lose anymore blood. He'd actually die if he did.

"What do we do, brother..?" The original twin asked. 

"I...I don't know.." The other responded before saying "We could still take his liver and tongue. He'd just scream like the others.."

"No..please. You have to listen to me.." Waylon groaned.

"We don't have to listen to anyone." The second twin instantly sneered. 

Waylon stiffened some at the anger in the twins voice. He really didn't need to make these two angry. This was his only chance to get the twins to let him live. Luck had been on his side this far. Why would it stop now?

"A-And I'm not forcing you to. I just..don't you want to hear what I have to say?" Waylon asked.

"No." Both twins answered in unison.

Waylon swallowed a bit hard at the response. It was cold and straightforward. The twins didn't give a shit what he had to say. He was still just a liver and tongue to them. 

"W-Well..what if I..uh..." Waylon said but felt his brain just hit a blank wall. 

The twins gave him a moment of thought it seemed. Like they actually had a bit of pity. But then they were moving. 

"Hold him down. I'll cut his tongue out first. Maybe he'll choke on his blood." The second twin suddenly said as he marched back towards Waylon.

Lifting his hand some, Waylon quickly stammered "W-Wait! You don't have to do this!"

The words meant nothing though because soon the other twin had grabbed him. 

"No! Y-You can't kill me! Please!" Waylon shouted as he squirmed in the twins grip.

"Just be quiet! You're _ours_ now." The second twin spat.

He returned to the table a second later with the knife from before. It looked sharp enough to cut through anything with ease. The sight made Waylon's skin crawl because in a moment, his tongue was gonna meet that blade.

"No! Stop! L-Listen to me!" Waylon desperately cried but the twin just grabbed his jaw. 

Waylon tried to turn his head away but couldn't. The twin was just too strong. His jaw started to ache as the twin dug his fingers into it to get him to open his mouth. Doctors had probably done the same thing to them. Forced their jaws open to shove pills down their throats. Waylon was pretty proud of himself for holding on the few moments he did before eventually he had to open. 

"There's that delicious tongue." The twin said in a near growl as his fingers curled into Waylon's mouth. 

They tasted like blood, dirt, and something Waylon couldn't place. He just knew the taste was disgusting. He tried to struggle again but the twins fingers almost instantly clamped down on his tongue. The grip was so hard, it brought tears to his eyes. The tears just grew though when he saw the knife get raised. He was fixing to lose his tongue. His _fucking_ tongue. Kinda ironic how he was a whistleblower. He didn't laugh at the thought though. Just cried heavier. He was gonna choke on his own blood and then get gutted like a fish. It disgusted him, angered him, and all around terrified him. Because was gonna die. And in an agonizing way too. It's not how he wanted to go. And he wasn't much of a god person but being faced with death, brought him to his religious knees.

"No. Pweave..I dom't wamp oo die fafor..pweave fafor...I'm sowwy!" Waylon cried around his tears.

He didn't care how stupid he sounded with his damn tongue in the twins grip, he was gonna pray. He must have mumbled prayers for a minute before suddenly his tongue was freed. He was a mess at that point honestly, wet snotty face with saliva on his chin, but that was just another thing on his list of not caring. Because his prayer had been answered.

"Father..? Brother he's saying father." The first twin softly observed.

The other twin stared at Waylon a second before saying to his brother, "What if he was sent from father..?" 

"Ask, brother. Oh please ask." The twin quickly insisted.

The other twin looked to Waylon with an interested looked as he questioned "Why are you calling out to father? We're you sent here by him?" 

Waylon blinked through his tears in confusion at the words. He was fixing to die. Of course he was gonna pray. Why wouldn't he?

"Man! Answer me! Were you sent to us by Father Martin?" the twin demanded. 

Waylon blinked somemore as he shakily said "W-Why do you want to know..? What's it matter..?"

"We need to take you to him if you are needed." The twin answered. 

Waylon was honestly gonna say no. That he wasn't sent by Father Martin. But then he remembered the connection the twins had to him. How they'd do whatever Martin said. And if he was sent by Father Martin, then they'd have to do what he said too. Right? This was what his luck was only gonna allow him obviously.

"Oh..w-well yes. I was obviously sent. Why else would I be presented to you..?" Waylon responded with a nod.

The two twins looked at each other before the one discarded the knife to a table on the other side of the room. Waylon got a brief glance at the items on the table and they were terrifying. It was such a large assortment of blades that Waylon honestly thought he was hallucinating again. He didn't let his mind wander too much though as he focused on the task at hand. 

"F-Father wanted you to take me to the main building.." He stated as he slowly sat up.

"Why there?" The twin from before asked. 

Waylon was quiet a second in thought before saying "He...has..papers he needs to get."

"Papers? But Father only needs the bible." The second twin commented.

"Are you lying to us?" The first twin asked in a hard tone. 

"What?! N-No! Of course not! You just...have..different words than mine." Waylon lied.

The twins gained a confused look before the second questioned "What do you mean different..words?" 

Waylon licked his lips some to try and wet them but his dry mouth made it impossible. He wanted to get out. That was top priority. But he was pushing his luck to try and get an escort right to the front doors. 

"Well..I...um..y-you say bible. I say papers. I-I say main building. You say chapel..?" He explained.

The twins took a moment to look at each other. It seemed a silent conversation happened before they looked back at Waylon. 

"So your saying Father wants us to take you to the chapel..?" The second twin clarified.

"Yes! Exactly. S-See. You understand what I'm saying." Waylon responded. 

"Then come with us. Father will be angry if you do not make it to him." The first twin said with a wave of his hand, stepping back so Waylon could get up. 

Waylon stayed seated a good moment before sitting fully up with a groan. Reaching down, he carefully touched the small bloody cut on his stomach. It didn't look _too_ bad. It honestly looked like a bad cat scratch. He ignored the light sting from it as he turned his body and let his legs hand off the table. A strong ache gripped his muscles at the movement. He knew he could stand. Even if he'd have to struggle to do it. But he decided he needed to play the weak card. Get the twins defenses down if that was even possible.

"I-I...I can't stand.." Waylon softly said like he was ashamed of himself.

"What?" The first twin said before asking "What man can't stand?" 

"A dead man!" The second twin suddenly chimed in as if the question had been a riddle. 

The twin immediately fell quiet though when he got a glare from his brother. Waylon just watched the two before the twins eyes returned on him.

"I'm weak..it's why Father Martin sent me. I-I need to be blessed.." Waylon described.

He felt himself relax a little when the twins gained a look of what seemed to be understanding. 

The first twin stepped up to him and looped an arm around his neck before lifting Waylon, him saying "Then we shall carry you. The Father must bless you."

The other twin quickly fell in on Waylon's other side. He could just touch the ground so he could stand on his own but to keep up the weak charade, he mostly hung limp. He actually felt the need to thank the twins for the help when they started to take him out of the room because it genuinely would have hurt to walk but he couldn't forget the fact that they had been planning to fucking cut him open. So he simply stayed quiet. So did the twins. The only sounds were the random screams every so often and the steps of the twins, them sounding heavy due to carrying his weight. In looking around, it seemed they were back in one of the main buildings. No more wooden walls or floors. No more _splinters_. His brain actually started to work again though as the fact they were back in one of the main building set in. He got so lost in his thoughts on how to escape that he didn't even notice when the twins started to slow. Or when the air started to smell like ash and burning flesh. Or when the walls turned black from the touch of a flame. 

"F-Father?" The second twin hesitantly called out. 

The only answer he got was his own voice echoing back. Waylon looked up then and looked around. They were at the chapel. Well. What was left of it. The wooden beams on the ceiling were groaning in the shift of the building like they'd come down at any second. And the only things remaining in the burnt rubble were a few pews and a handful of skeletons. 

"Father!" The first twin seem to cry out after a few seconds. 

Waylon let out a soft gasp as he was suddenly dropped by the twins. He tried to catch himself. He really did. But failed miserably at it thanks to how little heads up he got. He closed his eyes when his knees hit the floor and his hands were submerged in ash. It only took a second for the filth to float into his lungs. He coughed wildly as he got to his feet, black soot now adding damage to the once white wedding dress. Waylon instantly waved his hand in front of his face to try to clear the air of the cloud of ash. It helped somewhat but it didn't matter because in looking over at the twins, they were diving head first into the ash it looked like. They were filthy and ash was getting thrown everywhere. It was obvious they were looking for Father Martin with the way they kept calling out for him, but it was also obvious that he was gone. Anyone in this fire was gone. The twins didn't know this though. So Waylon took it as his chance to get away. He slowly moved back towards the door as subtly and quietly as he could, the ash softening his footsteps. He didn't take his eyes off the twins until he reached the burnt doors to the chapel. Just as he turned away from them though, his foot met bare floor and a loud groan came from it. Waylon felt his blood chill as the twins suddenly went silent. There was nothing for several moments. Just silence. Until the first twin shattered it.

"You!! What did you do to Father?!" He angry shouted in a beyond furious tone. 

Waylon didn't stick around at the shout. Ignoring the throbbing pain in his muscles, he started running. The twins gave chase but he still didn't care. He wasn't going to stop running until he got to safety or was caught. So he ran. And ran. And _ran_. Twenty minutes must have passed by the time he stopped and looked behind him. The twins were gone. He'd actually gotten away. Waylon took a moment to just breathe. He was somehow alive. He'd somehow escaped. And he was somehow back in the main hall to the lobby. This was it. He could _finally_ get out of this hell hole. 

"There you are." A voice suddenly growled from behind him. 

Waylon stiffened at the voice. He knew who it belonged too. He'd never be able to forget it. No matter how many therapy sessions he went too. But for some reason..he turned his head away from the doors ahead of him and faced who the voice belonged to. It was Eddie.


End file.
